club kisses
by ZassyZombieL0vE
Summary: this is a short one shot about tony/steve so if you dont like yaoi f off then XD other wiz enjoy. when Tony gets drunk, steve gets luckie. one shot


this was just a little one shot of iron man/ captain america

I walk down the steps the music a numb distant beat, stepping past couple in the hall sharing bitter vodka tasting tongues the lights faint dimly lighting there body's in a deep green. Lustful body's a ghostly moan. I make my way down stairs where the music is so loud I can hear myself think the bass a deep hum and the lights flashing making each bodying dancing a demonic demon there body's shudder in movement.

I walk to the bar the black glass shining reflecting the colours so clear, "a whisk..." I say only managing those words

"Your captain America aren't you!" the bar tenders eyes light up gleefully in such a way that I'm very sick of seeing. "Yeah…" I take off my shades giving the bartender a tired look. "Could u sign this for me please" the bar tender held out a small book with original phones of me in action, I paid no attention I didn't want to remember what happened in the photos.

"…sure" I mumble I got to take the pen and sign the book when something caught my eye in the crowed. Tony! …w…WHAT IS HE DOING HERE. I drop the book and move quickly to the other side of the room to get one of the private rooms. Danm it its too late he's coming towards me

"Steve? W…what are y…you doing hear this doesn't seem your style?" tony traces his fingers along my suit obviously drunk his breath smelling strongly of jack Daniels.

"Yeah I guess not haha "I stair awkwardly at him my face red and he begins to push me gently into the room.

"Tony what are you up to?" my eyes dart down to Tony's finger playing with my belt pulling lightly at the black leather. I could feel my face flush a deep red.

"T..ony" I stammer swallowing like I had a ruck in my throat. "~Steve" Tony leaned into me, his lips parted teasing me. He smelt strongly of alcohol so strong it catches me slightly at the back of my throat. Tony rests his chin on my shoulder and whispers huskily into my ear. "~I want your cock Steve". I can feel my ears now flush a bright red now as Tony traces his tongue along my ear; he's beginning to undo my belt. His hands pulling my belt off.

"Steve open your mouth" he says his eyes bore into mine; he spoke as if it was a command. As a solder I am obedient to a command. Like a dirty dog I open my mouth."Good dog" his word slightly slurred. And then without warning his mouth slid over mines as his tongue slips into my mouth. I give a small moan when his tongue begins to twist and turn round my own. He then while I'm currently distracted with the current intruder scoping my mouth out. I only become aware his hands have slipped down my boxers when he grabs onto my swollen prick. I gasp my mouth breaks away from his as I moan. "Tony you have to stop, you're so drunk you can't thin…." I'm cut off once again. His hand is rubbing my prick. I hiss looking at his deep brown eyes. He staring at my dick, finally he looks up tugging hard. I let out a husky moan watching his as he begins to lower still holding hard onto me. My dick is throbbing; it feels so hard,

I try to ignore it as I look down to see what Tony is doing. But I don't need to know when I'm suddenly greeted my soft moist lips slipping over the head of my prick. "AH~" is the only word I can slip from my mouth. He began to slip the rest of his mouth over my cock his tongue sliding round slowly just teasing me to blow my load. My breath is husky and hot, I feel my limbs go numb with feeling I know I'm close. I pull at Tony's hair pull him to go faster. I'm close, I can feel my mussels tighten, feeling as if I'm going to fall off the edge. "Tony!~" I moan his name loudly as I feel his mouth filling with a thick substance warm, like honey. Tony released his lips and looked lustfully at me and then swallowed. "Tastes sweet" he wiped the remains of my cum onto his fingers and like it off. "I hope you don't remember this tomorrow or work is going to be awkward" I gave a smirk rolling my head back running my hands through my blonde hair. "Oh you just hope" tony spoke lightly onto my lips and gave me a dreamy kiss.

K.R.G

Yep well that's it soz for the spelling: /


End file.
